Watashi no koibito: Fudan 2
by LeeRaeHae
Summary: Now that the calculating vice-president of the Ouran High school Host club has established a newfound relationship with the charming Hinagiku, Rei after some twist and turns, will they be able to pull through with their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC or its characters. They belong to Hatori Bisco. **

LeeHeeHyo (A/N): I realized that I wanted to keep up with the KyouRei story so I made a sort of continuation.

* * *

><p>Now that the calculating vice-president of the Ouran High school Host club has established a newfound relationship with the charming Hinagiku, Rei after some twist and turns, will they be able to pull through with their happy ending?<p>

Both cherish the quiet moment that they can spend together amidst the clamor of the schools schedule. And when Kyouya decides to take Rei on a romantic getaway what more could she ask for? But what is it that's been bothering Kyouya, acting like their relationship is going to end.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, would you like something to eat or drink?"<p>

The indistinguishable young flight attendants voice came to ask the same question for the nth time already. Even people aside from Rei know that she's unmistakably trying to get the attention of the person sitting next to her, Kyouya Ootori.

'_What is she trying to pull?'_ a twitch in the brow showed on Rei's honest face. She knew beforehand that getting into a relationship with a guy as cool and handsome as Kyouya would mean that she has to deal with all the girls that will flaunt outrageous behaviors. Not to mention, she was once one of _those girls_. Before she was able to be officially known as 'Kyouya's _Koibito'_ she had to climb thousands of mountain and swim thousands of sea to acquire his love.

'_She's…so pretty_' Rei unconsciously spilled a sigh.

Feeling a bit down she peered at Kyouya's relaxed face. Compared to Rei, with her forest-green eyes accentuated by her jet black hair and saucy expression the flight attendants profile would stand out more. She pouted her lips.

They had been going out for more than a year after many twist and turns before the two of them finally reached their happy ending. And she couldn't be as happy as she is when they were official. Kyouya being able to read her cute sullen expression grinned in satisfaction and decided to put an end to his teasing Rei by having the flight attendant frequently come.

"Again. Thanks, but no thank you. We won't need anything until we arrive."

As if this would let her understand the point he's making Kyouya slowly reached for Rei's hand and intertwined their fingers which startled Rei for a second, "…Kyouya-kun!"

"Oh, you're sister is so cute." The flight attendant said,

"Erm…I'm his girlfriend." Rei audaciously declared.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're girlfriend is so cute." She rephrased. _'Tsk. I was definitely hoping that he would be single. Cute my ass, she looks like a child."_

'_She looks pissed at me.'_ Rei thought and shot her an icy stare before she smiled, "Why thank you miss. Don't we look good together?"

"Of course ma'am." The flight attendant sarcastically replied, _'He would look better with me.'_

Kyouya would've let them at it if it weren't for the other passengers in the plane, so in order to prevent such 'cat fights' he called the flight attendants attention.

"That will be all, miss. My girlfriend and I are planning to have a good time, so could you please allow us to at least make a good start?" Kyouya smiled.

"Wh-why of course sir, have a great time!" she blushed.

"She doesn't certainly wish us well." Rei voiced out as the flight attendant went away; her eyes directed on Kyouya, who was still grinning as if pleased to see something.

"You were enjoying it weren't you?" Rei asked.

"Enjoyed what?"

"Don't play coy with me; you knew she was _purposely_ flirting with you."

"You're just imagining things."

"Then why are you always secretly smiling?"

"If I were secretly smiling how come you'd know?" Kyouya smiled again.

"See! You're smiling again!" Rei said in triumph.

"But not secretly. Besides, I was just a bit bored and coincidentally the flight attendant was so into me."

"You're so mean!" Rei pouted again which made Kyouya giggle.

"…and I wanted to see some of that _kawaii_ expression."

Rei rested her case and blushed when she looked down and saw that their hands were still intertwined, deep inside she was happy just by looking at how his warm hands fit hers perfectly, as if it belonged there. Without a warning Kyouya lightly kissed her temple. Even though they have been going out for more than a year now Rei can't help but blush when Kyouya does this without warning or even when he normally does. Kyouya smiled in satisfaction, "You don't have to worry about anything Rei. I'm not and will never be interested in any girls other than you. I know you feel the same, either way you're mine."

Her heart started beating fast as Rei guessed what Kyouya was getting at and recalled how she became his, physically. "Don't just say that casually! You're embarrassing me."

As if this has placed Kyouya in a better mood he smiled fully and poked her cheek with his left index finger. "Have you got some objections? I'm just saying it in a straightforward manner."

"Well, it was my first time…and I definitely…you know, there were so many things I did not know yet…"

"And now that we aren't disturbed, we can lose ourselves into more things. You should be more active too, Rei." Kyouya teased her.

"…Stop talking dirty, you pervert."

As Rei rubbed the spot where Kyouya poked her then looked reproachfully, he smiled and brought their faces close together.

'_Who doe creepy things?'_ went through Rei's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still not sure about the plot yet so there might be some changes. I'm not also sure or better yet I'm still undecided about how this story would go so _onegai_ (please), your comments and suggestions would be able to help me (a lot!).

Oh, I hope you kind of enjoyed it, ;p

Read and Review _onegai mina_ (please everyone).


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : OHSHC and its characters belong to Hattori Bisco :D

"Wah! The view here is great! No, beautiful,… no, spectacular!" Rei flung her hands in the air as they arrived in their suite, her face lighting up with excitement. Kyouya reserved for them a luxurious yet modest looking suite with the king-sized bed facing the glass-door near the beach. Rei welcomed the warm sea breeze as she flung the curtains wide open and slid the glass-door and dashed straight to the wide balcony greeting the blue ocean.

"Control yourself, what are you? A kid?" Kyouya looked on in surprise at her initial behavior, but was able to compose himself again and smiled "I'm happy that you're excited but I didn't expect you to be _this_ excited."

"But I've never been to these kind of vacation before Kyouya-kun! It's exciting! Just exciting that I can't control myself! Kyaa~" she squealed.

"Oh? So you're gonna take my advice and lose ourselves into doing more things just as I suggested earlier?" Kyouya grinned at her ominously which resulted in a reaction he expected from Rei, "I see, so you were just playing with me earlier, but deep down you want to do it right away?"

"Do-don't be stupid! I, I did not mean it that way!" feeling her face blushing intensely she averted his penetrating gaze and quickly paced herself to the balcony and rested her elbows on the rails. From the room, she could hear Kyouya's laughter. She could almost drown in embarrassment, heart beating so fast that she didn't notice how Kyouya already moved behind her and suddenly wrapped her in his arms.

"Ha-ha, I was just kidding Rei" he planted a soft kiss on her forehead "…for now."

Seeing him smile naturally, she didn't care to think or ask what he meant by what he just said, she wanted to appreciate this moment that was granted to both of them.

_Everything is just so perfect, being wrapped in the arms of the man I love. The two of us, alone in this suite near the beach for two weeks with no one to bother. Teehee._

_Huh? Wait? Alone for two weeks? _O_O

_That can't be good, Kyouya, be good to me!_

Kyouya and Rei managed to take a walk around the resort after she did all of the unpacking for both of them. She was actually surprised to learn that this establishment was owned by the Suoh's, more so when she heard that it was Tamaki who suggested this place to be their first summer getaway trip, as a gift. On their way back, at Rei's insistence, they grabbed WacDonald takeouts as lunch.

"Ah! So tired!" Rei slumped on the bed.

"Just from that walking?"

"A bit, hehe, I can't believe how huge this place is!"

"Common reaction from commoners," Kyouya quipped.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that remark" she pouted, "Ah! Kyouya-kun! Why don't we take a dip in the beach?"

"Eh? But I thought you said you were tired?"

"All the more reason to go the beach right? Come on!" Rei excitedly went to the closet to choose what to wear.

'_What should I wear? Not this, eh to flashy, to conservative… ah! Here it is! Hehe, watch out Kyouya!'_

Rei dashed to the bathroom and changed into a two piece chic yet modest black and white polka-dotted swimsuit that emphasized and shaped her breast and accentuated her curvy body.

'_Hehehe, Kyouya-kun should get the shock of his life at my modest yet irresistible appealing body!'_

Rei amused herself as she imagined the various possible reactions she could get out of Kyouya.

"Kyouya-kun~! I'm done!" she said as she carefully leaned on the wall.

*Nosebleed*

'_Score! He got a nosebleed!'_ she rejoiced and asked him teasingly, "Oh Kyouya-kun! You've got a nosebleed? Is what I'm wearing affecting you that much?"

"Nosebleed? Oh! How careless of me, ketchup got stuck there? I was eating French fries from the takeout food we ordered earlier at Wacdonalds." Kyouya grinned as he nonchalantly wiped the residue from under his nose, leaving Rei standing in embarrassment as she noticed that he was playing her.

'_Argh! Kyouya-kun!'_

'_Well, I have to admit, the swimsuit does bring out the best of her appearance,'_ Kyouya mused himself in his thoughts admiring how Rei looked, suddenly noticing his face growing warmer and he turned away,

'_Crap! I better not stare at her for long or else I will really have a nosebleed… or worse, I might not be able to control myself!'_

"Kyouya-kun? Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course!" Kyouya stood up almost instantly and walked over to the balcony, "So? Let's go down to the beach already?"

"YEAH!" Rei jumped in excitement, grabbing Kyouya's hand, she impatiently led him across the room when all of a sudden his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Ootori Kyouya speaking."

After some time, Kyouya turned to Rei, "You go on ahead, I just need to take this one. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you in a second." He smiled and then shifted his focus to the person he was speaking to on the phone.

"O-ok," she said and closed the door as she left.

'_Who could he be talking to? I thought he promised this would be our time together with no one to bother?'_


End file.
